Patent Literature 1 below discloses a conventional technology that, in a drive controlling apparatus of a hybrid vehicle in which a clutch is provided between an engine as a mechanical power source and a motor as an electric power source, transmits rotation of the motor to the engine with engagement of the clutch, thereby starting the engine. In the drive controlling apparatus, when the engine is started from a state of running (so-called EV running) with power of the motor (motoring torque) only, the clutch is engaged whereby motoring torque is increased only by a torque capacity of the clutch at that point. With the increase in motoring torque, the drive controlling apparatus attempts to control a reduction in driving force accompanying engagement of the clutch, that is, pulling-in of the speed (slowdown) accompanying engagement of the clutch and also attempts to suppress a torque shock when the engine is started.